1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Document (JP2007-282119A), for example, discloses a conventional technique to judge whether or not a newly captured face region matches to a subject to be recognized based on a previously registered data and corresponding features in the face region.